Meet Kyle!
Meet Kyle is a upcoming 2017 Disney Channel Original Series and a Spin-Off to Sonny With A Chance and Jonas L.A. It is created by Phil Lewis and Steve Marmel. The show revolves around, 12-year-old Kyle Smith struggling with High-School embarrassment while living with his most weird family ever and trying to impress his greatest crush, Lindsey White. Plot Meet Kyle is based on a 12-year-old boy called Kyle, who struggles with High-School embarrassment whilst living with his most weird family yet and trying to impress, latest crush yet of all crushes, Lindsey. By his side are his geeky and cool friends, Stephanie, Lewis and Joey who try to show him from wrong to right. Production The series was first announced in March 2013, as Phil Lewis confirmed it on Twitter. Lewis stated the series would be turned into a live action movie focusing on Kyle the Super spy. No other comment was made, until, June 1, 2014 when it was confirmed by Disney Channel controller, Matt Rider, the movie would be called, ''Kyle: Legend of A SuperSpy! '' On 27 July 2014, Phil announced the movie would be changed back to a sitcom this time being called, ''Meet Kyle ''following a 12-year-old boy named Kyle, who struggles with embarrassment from High-School, friends and weird family. On the same day, Disney Channel had announced the teen sitcom would be released in 2017, possibly in December of that year. Casting Casting calls started on 19 January 2015 and ended 7 July of that year. Kyle Massey star of former Disney Channel show, That's So Raven and it's spin-off, Cory in the House was asked and casted to play the lead Kyle, but had turned down the offer. On 23 January 2015, Peyton List was casted as Lindsey, Kyle's crush. It was announced on 7 July 2015, the last day of the casting call, China Anne McClain was casted as one of Kyle's best friends, Stephanie. Before, on May 17, 2015, it was confirmed, Davis Cleveland will be playing the main lead, Kyle. Filming Filming for ''Meet Kyle! ''began on August 2, 2015 and ended on August 30, 2015. Characters Kyle Smith (Davis Cleveland) - Main protagonist of the series, attends Tallwoods High School, big brother to Amy Smith and Daniel Smith - Often shy and keeps to himself. Stephanie Yates (China Anne McClain) - Best friend of Kyle, has a great singing voice, often gets into major trouble - prankster. Lewis - (TBA) - Other best friend of Kyle, always follows him, understands him more than Stephanie and Joey. Joey - (TBA) - Friend of Kyle - used to be an enemy to him - Sometimes insults him due to jealousy. Lindsey White - (Peyton List) - crush of Kyle - most beautiful girl of Tallwood - enemy to Stephanie and Lewis (sometimes) Rachel Smith (TBA) - Kyle's mother - Very Weird at times - talks to herself - very calm and crazy about certain things. Max Smith (TBA) - Kyle's father - Talks to himself - Very lieant and mad about everything. Amy Smith (TBA) - Kyle's elder sister - Inventor - Weird - Wonders in disturbing places. Daniel Smith (TBA) - Kyle's elder brother - Loves ponies. Wonder Smith (TBA) - Kyle's Sister - Weird - Can NOT sing! Tyler Smith (TBA) - Kyle's Brother - Weirdly Smart - Can't sing as well. Ms Shores (TBA) - Drama Teacher - Obsessed with Drama - Even makes some..... Mrs Taylor (TBA) - Music Teacher - Has a lovely voice! Mr Yusef (TBA) - English Teacher - Very Strange - Doesn't leave school.... Weird......... Kylie Winter (TBA) - opposite of Kyle Smith - Loves pranks..... Locker Kid #1 (TBA) - Enemy of everyone at Tall-Gate. Locker Kid # 2 (TBA) - Enemy of Locker Kid #1 Trivia * This is set in the same world as Sonny With A Chance, Jonas L.A., Hannah Montana, Jessie, Austin & Ally, That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, The Suite Life On Deck, Shake It Up, Lizzie McGuire, Wizards of Waverly Place, K.C. Undercover, Liv and Maddie, Girl Meets World , Best Friends Whenever, Bizaardvark, I Didn't Do It , Cory in the House and ANT Farm. * This series is set in 2015.